Soundproof
by Bent137
Summary: Every day is a winding road, and Richard's birthday is just around the corner. : [Sequel to Single Again] : [Complete]
1. I don't think that

**Title: **Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was, the station _MTV_ or it's _Movie Awards, _the actor Vin Diesel, the actor Paul Walker, woman extraordinaire Jennifer Lopez or her scandalous dress, the phrase or belt "Sex Kitten", Snickers or the Mars corporation.  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

Chapter One:  
I Don't Think That...

It was shortly after three and while Rory was at the diner, Lorelai lounged on the couch watching the umpteenth showing of the MTV movie awards The door slammed as Rory walked in. "In here," Lorelai said. Rory walked into the living room and sat on the couch with her mom. She stared blankly at the screen.

"How'd it go?" Lorelai asked. When Rory didn't answer Lorelai nodded, knowing her daughter would open up when she felt the time was right. She turned her attention back to the screen in time to see Vin Diesel and Paul Walker win some award. "Paul Walker's hot," Lorelai said. No response from Rory. "So is Vin Diesel. His head's so shiny." Still nothing from Rory. "Remember that year Jennifer Lopez wore that green dress?" No answer from the lump that used to be her daughter. "Yeah, me too. Big scandal, pretty dress." Still nothing. Lorelai was starting to get concerned. "So I was thinking about dinner Friday, I might wear my 'sex kitten' belt." Rory still stared silently at the TV.

Lorelai sighed and grabbed her Snickers off the table. She leaned back and unwrapped it. Before she could bring it to her mouth Rory grabbed it from her hand and took a big bite out of it. "We kissed," Rory said as she got up and walked to her room.

Lorelai gaped after her. After a moment she walked into Rory's room. She poked her head in the door. "You kissed?"

Rory nodded, "and I ran."

Lorelai nodded, "Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay, I'm gonna go replace my Snickers. I'll see you at Luke's for dinner okay? Oh crap! Is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Alright," Lorelai walked out and went to the front door. She opened it to find Jess with his hand poised to knock. "In her room," Lorelai said letting him in. He nodded and brushed past her. She watched him disappear around the corner and shook her head. She turned and walked out shutting the door behind her.


	2. this is

**Title: **Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was, or PJ Harvey.  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

Chapter Two:  
This is...

Jess approached Rory's door silently, through it he could hear faint strains of PJ Harvey. He finally worked up the courage and knocked, then stuck his hands in his pockets. Rory opened the door quickly and was startled when she saw him there. "Jess," she said.

He nodded at her, "Rory." After standing in silence a moment he decided to break it, "So, some weather today huh? There's a lot of really puffy white clouds."

"I hadn't noticed."

They both fell silent again as Jess shuffled his feet around and stared at Rory's shoes. Slowly he lifted his head and looked her in the eye, "We should talk." Rory nodded and stepped aside, motioning for him to come in. Once he was inside she shut the door.

**************

The bell on the door to Luke's diner rung gaily, oblivious to the town's drama, as Lorelai walked in. She sat at the counter and Luke approached her. "Coffee," she said, "Strong." As he began to turn away Lorelai spotted Miss. Patty coming towards her. "Really strong. Alcoholic even." Luke grunted and went to the coffeepot. Lorelai turned to Miss. Patty with a broad smile, "Patty."

Miss. Patty smiled, "Lorelai! Have you heard the latest?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said with a tight grin, "I'm sure you'll tell me anyways."

Miss. Patty just laughed lightly, then got serious, "Your daughter was in here earlier and she kissed that hoodlum Jess and ran away."

"Yeah I know."

Miss. Patty looked disappointed, "Who did you hear it from?"

"Rory."

"Oh, well, she has good taste, he's cute." Luke, whom was approaching with Lorelai's coffee involuntarily shuddered when the older woman said this. He set the coffee in front of Lorelai and as she began to turn to it Miss. Patty spoke again, "You certainly can tell she's your daughter."

"What does that mean?" Lorelai asked as she turned, but Miss. patty was gone. Lorelai turned back to Luke, "What did she mean?" Luke shrugged.

Luke leaned on the counter, "So what exactly is going on?"

"I assume you already know about Jess and Rory's big kiss?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Oh good! Gory details please."

"That should be Rory's department."

Lorelai snapped her fingers, "Rats! You're right. Anyways before I left the house Jess arrived."

"And?"

"And he's still there," she shrugged.

"You left them alone?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Luke grinned, "See, was it that hard to give him a chance?"

"This coming from the man who pushed him into a body of water, not knowing if he could swim, within days of his arrival."

"It wasn't deep or anything."

They were quiet a moment. "I hope she resolves it this weekend," Lorelai said.

"Why ruining your plans?"

She looked at him, "No, because THEN, she can't use Chilton as an excuse."

Luke nodded, "So how is she?"

"Mostly quiet, but you'll see any recent developments soon."

"Huh?"

"She's meeting me here for dinner."

"Is that wise?"

"She said it was okay."

Luke grunted, "but did she mean it?"

Lorelai paled.


	3. good for you

**Title: **Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was, Ren and Stimpy, Las Vegas, Elvis Impersonators, Elvis himself or his catch phrase.  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

Chapter Three:  
Good For You...

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Luke, "Are you trying to say Rory lied to me?"

"No," Luke replied, "Maybe she just spared your feelings."

Lorelai pondered it over as Luke went off to tend to other customers. Suddenly Jess came in, he began immediately heading towards the stairs. "Jess," Lorelai called, he turned to her. "So? What's up?"

"Not sure," Jess responded and turned back towards the stairs.

"Going to work today?" Luke asked.

"Maybe later, I need some me time," Jess replied as he bolted up the stairs.

Luke looked a little disgruntled as he came behind the counter, "Punk."

"Hey, cut him some slack!" Lorelai said, "Were you not there this morning, or when he just said 'not sure?' Give him some time."

Luke grunted and moved on as Rory came running in. Lorelai moved to sit at a table with her. Luke came over and took their order. Once he was gone Lorelai eyed Rory, "So?"

"I think we're going to date."

"You think?"

Rory nodded, "Yeah I think so."

"So, did you talk about it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I want to," Rory began, but they were interrupted and subsequently distracted by the arrival of their food.

"This should be good," Lorelai commented shoving a fry in her mouth.

"What should?" Rory asked as she picked up her burger.

"You dating Jess. Taylor go bezerk."

"Well, it's not final," Rory sighed.

"So don't toot your own horn yet, but let's do the semi-happy, happy, joy, joy dance tonight?"

"Give me five minutes upstairs and I'll let you know."

"Only five minutes? That sucks."

"Mom."

Lorelai sighed, "fine, just remember, no eloping to Vegas to be married by an Elvis impersonator."

"I'm going now."

"Why thank you, thank you very much."

Rory groaned and adjusted her pale yellow top then walked upstairs.

Lorelai watched looking sullen.

Luke approached, "Jealous."

Lorelai looked up, "Jaded."


	4. I think that

**Title: **Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was, or The Fountainhead.  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

Chapter Four:  
I Think That...

Rory cautiously climbed the stairs, when she reached the door to Luke's apartment she knocked softly. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for Jess to answer. When he did answer, he wrenched the door open with a pickle jar in his hand. "I'll be right down, Luke," he said and began to turn around. Before Rory could open her mouth to protest, he spun back around, "Rory."

"Uh, Yeah," she said shifting nervously on her feet. They stood quietly like that for a moment. "We need to talk."

"Wow, deja vu," Jess commented, but he moved aside to let her in. Once she'd walked in he shut the door behind her and gestured towards the couch, "sit."

Rory sat down and looked up at him, "sit?" Jess sat down and stared at her. Rory opened her mouth, then promptly closed it. She opened it again and said, "That's very unnerving Jess, could you stare at something else while I say what I need to say?"

"As you wish," he stared at the slightly worn copy of The Fountainhead laying on the floor.

Rory sighed, "Okay, so we've both had time to think and I know you're not the cute and fluffy puppy dogs and rainbows type. I also know you're not evil like everyone makes you out to be." Jess nodded. "And I must like you since I kissed you right? I respect you," she floundered a bit, "and your wit. You're very intelligent and it's refreshing." Jess snorted, thinking of Dean. "So I guess I would like to be your girlfriend."

Jess was silent a second, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"What?" Rory questioned in a panic.

"I agree"

A breath Rory hadn't realized she'd been holding whooshed out, "Really?"

"No, I'm just saying it."

"Not funny."

Jess smirked, "I thought it was."

"So."

"So."

"We should do something," Rory said.

"I don't think you're ready for the 'big step,' Ror," Jess said.

"Ha ha, so funny," Rory deadpanned. "I meant go to a movie or something date-like."

"When?"

"Before Spring Break ends."

"Okay."

They smiled at each other. "I've got to get going," Rory said.

"Okay, I'll walk you down. I should help Luke anyways."

Rory smiled at him as they walked down the stairs. Rory left the diner with her mother and Jess got to work. He tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. His face broke into a wide grin as he wiped down a table in the middle of the diner. He ignored all the strange looks he was receiving.

As Luke came out of the back room he saw Jess and smiled slightly to himself. "At least something's working out," he thought.


	5. this will destroy you

**Title: **Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was, The Importance of Being Earnest the book or movie, Oscar Wilde, Reese Witherspoon  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

Chapter Five:  
This Will Destroy You...

Rory walked into her room and began to change into her pajamas and get ready for bed. She'd barely gotten out her pajamas when Lorelai came bounding in. "So, how was the date?" she asked.

"It went well," Rory said with a smile.

"What movie did you go see?"

"The Importance of Being Earnest."

"Book by Oscar Wilde, recently made as a film starring Reese Witherspoon?"

"That's the one," Rory replied.

"So you both had fun?"

"Indubitably."

"Huh," Lorelai said looking thoughtful, "So, when's the wedding?"

"We're thinking Halloween."

"Very cool," Lorelai said. "So, sleep tight."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

The next day at lunch Rory had the misfortune of sitting at the opposite end of Paris' table. Although lunch Paris kept pestering Rory about her score on their government pop quiz. She believed refuge would come after lunch. She was wrong, Paris kept after her every spare moment.

Rory began to look forward to leaving Chilton that afternoon with a gusto never seen before, at least not in her. Which may attribute to her bristling when Brad stopped her outside.

"Rory, you're smart right?" Brad asked.

"Well, I like to think so," Rory said with a light laugh as she glanced over her shoulder. "Can we take this around the corner?"

"Uh, sure," Brad said and they moved around the corner of the large building.

Rory leaned against the cool stone, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering, uh," he stammered, "your thoughts, uh, on, well, uh, what if I asked Madeline out?"

Rory arched an eyebrow and was silent a moment. "Well," she drew the word out slowly, using a whole breath, "That's a very interesting question." Rory paused and Brad looked stricken, but she smiled and said, "I say go for it. The worst she can say is no. Plus, it's better than not knowing."

Brad smiled a little and relaxed, "Thanks Rory."

"No problem," Rory said as they rounded the corner. Brad took off and Rory began to walk to her bus stop. Suddenly she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Paris coming towards her. Rory suddenly saw red amid the sea of blue plaid.


	6. But, still

**Title: **Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was, or Michelle Branch's "You Get Me"  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

Chapter Six:  
But Still...

By the time the bus reached Stars Hollow the dark cloud that had threatened to burst over the bus had finally followed through. Rory stepped off of the bus and ran towards Luke's, attempting to dodge the bullet sized raindrops. However, it was futile, by the time she arrived at the diner she was sopping wet.

She walked to a nearby booth and sat down. She had gotten out some papers from her bag when Jess appeared at her side with a cup of coffee and a mop. Rory watched him clean the water off of the floor and when he was finished he approached her, taking in the sullen expression on her face. Something was off, and it wasn't the rain. Rory was the type who could see the sunshine in the pouring rain, and boy was it pouring.

Jess slipped in the booth across from her and regarded her silently a second, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing major, just lots of homework and Paris being a pain."

Jess nodded, "What's that?" He motioned to her papers.

"Some work sheets i have to do on the proper names of fungi for Biology."

"Fun."

"Always."

"So can I get you something warm to eat?"

"Yeah, fries."

Jess nodded and got up. Suddenly Rory sneezed. "Gee, you okay?" he asked reaching for her.

"Fine," Rory said as his hand came down on her blazer.

"Fine?" he echoed, "Rory! You're soaked." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Come on, let's get you dry!" He began leading her upstairs, "You shouldn't have fries, if you're going to get sick you need a vegetable."

"Potato's ARE a vegetable," Rory cut in.

Jess ignored her, "Or maybe a fruit! Something Citrus, yeah, like an orange."

"Cheese is," Rory floundered, "orange, and it's dairy. So, uh, make them cheese fries."

Jess tsked, "Rory you don't need to be getting sick! Have healthy food, or I'll tickle you." He led her to his room and gathered some clothes.

"How do you know I'm ticklish?" she asked indignantly.

"Everyone is," he pulled her into the bathroom and gave her a towel, "Let's get you dry, here we go." Instead of leaving he grabbed another towel and began rubbing her hair vigorously.

Rory stared at him as though he were an alien, "Jess, if you don't leave me alone this instant I will beat you."

Jess seemed to snap out of it. He took two steps back and blinked then dropped the towel. "I'll, uh," he stammered, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He turned and left the bathroom shutting the door behind him before Rory could say a word.

Rory sighed and began peeling off the layers of clothes. She toweled herself off and picked through the clothes Jess had given her. She put on a pair of blue boxers with happy faces and giggled a little. It felt weird. She pulled up a pair of army pants and pulled those on, they were a little to big. She reached over and picked up a plain black shirt and the pants fell down. Sighing she pulled the shirt over her head then lifted the pants and went to Jess' bedroom. She stood in the door a second and then spotted what she was looking for hanging over his desk chair. She looped the brown belt around her waist and through the loops in the pants and pulled it tight. She went back to the bathroom and took the rest of his clothes back to his room. Then grabbed her wet clothes and went downstairs.

When she entered the diner Luke was at the counter, he looked up when he saw her. "You okay now?"

"Yeah fine," she grinned lightly, "Can I get a bag for these, and a cup of coffee to go?"

"Sure," Luke said.

Rory went to her table and put her work back in her bag then Luke came up beside her he handed her the bag and she stuffed her clothes in it, "Thanks Luke. Can you tell Jess I forgot that I had to go help my mom at the inn, and I'll talk to him later, and thanks for the clothes?"

"Uh sure," Luke said, "Wait a sec!" He went behind the counter and pulled out an umbrella and handed it to her. "No use getting soaked again."

"Thanks," Rory said as she pulled on her backpack and took the coffee and the umbrella. She walked out the front door and put the umbrella up and began walking towards home.

Jess came out of the back room, "Where's Rory going?"

"She had to go help her mom she said," Luke replied as he made another pot of coffee, "She said she would talk to you later and thanks for the clothes."

Jess nodded and watched Rory walk away, but it didn't seem like she was heading for the inn.


	7. you try

**Title: **Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was, the MTV Movie Awards, Mandy Moore, or A Walk To Remember(Actually I have it on DVD... but you know what I mean.)  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

Chapter Seven:  
You Try...

Rory sighed as she walked past the Stars Hollow sign. After the incident in the bathroom she'd felt guilty so she'd bolted. They hadn't spoken since and now she was dreading it. She climbed the steps to the house and walked in. She heard the TV on in the living room so she walked in after dropping her bag in the hall. Lorelai was watching the MTV Movie Awards again. Mandy Moore was on the screen accepting an award for _A Walk To Remember. _"Don't you ever get sick of this, Mom?" Rory asked.

"Some parts, yes," Lorelai replied with a knowing nod, "Ewan, no."

Rory rolled her eyes and walked over to the answering machine, where the light was blinking, "Did you know we have messages?"

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai said glancing over her shoulder, "Check them out."

Rory pushed the button and Jess' voice filled the room, "Uh, hey Rory, it's Jess. Call me if you can. It's, uh, early, so I'm hoping you haven't left for school yet. So, call me, please." Lorelai took note of the pained expression on Rory's face.

The machine beeped, "Lorelai, Rory, this is Emily. I was just calling to remind you about Friday."

"Ugh," Lorelai said, "Like we'll ever forget."

The machine beeped again, "Uh, hey, it's Jess again. You haven't been in the diner lately. Not even for dinner last night. So no doubt you ordered pizza. I just hope the little green leaves were parsley and not hemlock since you seem to have died on me."

The machine beeped again then went quiet. "So, trouble in paradise?" Lorelai asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just that I never pegged Jess as the type to take a page from Dean's book."

Rory glared at her and Lorelai narrowed her eyes back. The phone rang but neither seemed to notice. They turned their heads when the machine picked up. "Hi, we're not in right now- ah, bashed my thumb. Leave a message," said the machine in Lorelai's voice.

"Uh, hey," Jess's voice came across, "It's me again. I went to meet you at the bus stop, but you weren't there. Are you okay? Are you avoiding me? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I have the feeling it has to do with the incident in the bathroom. Please, Rory, please call me."

Lorelai stared at Rory, "Bathroom incident? Not at the bus stop?" Rory turned and walked to her room, grabbing her backpack on the way. Lorelai followed her.


	8. But still you try

****

Title: Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

****

Chapter Eight:  
But Still You Try...

Rory stared at her mom, "Did you always pry this much and I just never noticed?"

"AHA! You admit that there is something to pry into, spill."

Rory sighed and explained what happened in Luke's to her mother. "So, what do you think?" she asked when she was done talking.

"I think he was just concerned. You should cut him a little slack and talk to him. Explain that you think he over reacted. You can't avoid him forever!"

"Why not?"

"Because life is cruel and we need coffee."

Rory sighed and went to her closet, "I guess I'll talk to him." She pulled out a cornflower blue sweater to change into. She kicked off her shoes and tossed them on a zebra throw rug.

"Great," Lorelai said, "I'll just stay here, kick back, relax, pretend I'm on a beach with a cabana boy named Rauol, a frilly umbrella drink and Jonny Was..."

"Why do you need Rauol when you have Shane?"

"Good point," Lorelai said thoughtfully, "Argh, now I'm in the mood to watch Mandy Moore straddle the state line."

"And bemoan your Landon-less existence?"

"Of course. Oh, you never told me why you weren't at the bus stop."

"I got the driver to let me out at the edge of town."

"How?"

"My charm," Rory grinned.

"Yeah, right," Lorelai snorted.

"What can I say? Girls kick ass, says so on the t-shirt."

"Alright Dark Angel, go see your lover boy."

Rory grinned broader, "Oh hey, do we need to get gifts for Grandpa's birthday dinner?"

"Crap! I forgot all about that."

"Mom! She just called to remind you."

"I thought she was reminding me of an ordinary, general Friday night lampooning."

Rory roller her eyes, "So then, we're going shopping tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, I guess so."


	9. Hello?

****

Title: Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Luke's diner, the band Jonny Was, Chilton, or The Taco Bell Chihuahua  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

****

Chapter Nine:  
Hello...

Instead of calling Jess, Rory decided to go to the diner. Lorelai decided to tag along so they could have dinner after Rory was done talking to Jess. So the two walked out their door and began the trek to Luke's.

"Oh, hey," Rory said. "I got to see my first Chilton janitor today."

"Really," Lorelai drawled, raising her eyebrows. "Just what were you doing in the custodial closet while dating Jess."

"Mom," Rory half-whined. "Actually it was even better than that!"

"Blasphemy!"

"Really! Half of the school got food poisoning from a bad batch of baked beans and were getting sick all over the place. A couple even had to go to the emergency room."

"Eww, Rory!"

"But, the best part was I was the only Franklin writer not sick, so I got the article."

"What about Paris?" Lorelai asked

"She threw up all over Headmaster Charleston's shoes," Rory grinned.

Lorelai laughed as she pushed open the door to Luke's, "That is really good."

Rory laughed with her, "You grab a table, I'll be right there." Lorelai nodded and moved away. Rory took a deep breath and walked towards the counter. Jess was there with his back to her. "Excuse me sir, may I have a word with you?"

"Look, am I wearing a name tag?" he turned and his voice faltered, "No..... uh, hi Rory."

"Jess. So what does a name tag have to do with anything?"

"A lack of a name tag generally indicates a lack of authority."

"Hmm. Well, with my extensive food industry knowledge I feel secure in stating that in food, that is reversed. Waitress' wear name tags," she pointed out.

"Ah, yes, but busboys don't."

"Point for you. Anyways, I came to say I'm sorry. I was avoiding you and it was wrong of me. I now understand why you did what you did and I hope you can forgive me."

"Only if you can forgive me," Jess said taking her hand.

She smiled, "I already have."

Across the diner Luke was approaching Lorelai's table, "What'll it be?"

"We need two cheeseburgers, two fries, and two coffees," she smiled at him.

He shook his head sadly, "Some days I wonder how you can eat that crap. Some days I really don't want to know."

She grinned and leaned forward, "Genetics"

He sighed, "Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you suffer heart failure."

"Gee, the Chihuahua never gives me this much trouble."


	10. Can You Hear Me?

****

Title: Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, the gazebo, Luke's diner, Jeep, Doose's Market, lettuce, antidisestablishmentarianism, collectors plates, collectors spoons, bells, or the band Jonny Was  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

****

Chapter Nine:  
Can You Hear Me...

Lorelai and Rory walked through the town square, past the gazebo, over the spring grass, which was sporting dandelions, towards Luke's, outside of which Lorelai's jeep was parked. "So, shopping for Grandpa?" Rory questioned.

"Yes, that is today's objective," Lorelai replied.

"Hey, could I invite Jess?"

"Uh," Lorelai said, "You'll have to clear it with your Grandmother."

"Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Sure," Lorelai dug it out of her purse and handed it to Rory. They paused outside of Doose's and Rory dialed the phone and stood around waiting, Lorelai glanced around the town as they waited. She spotted a woman painting her picket fence. 'I wonder why people always paint their picket fences white,' she thought. 'Why not some other color, like pink?'

"Thanks Grandma," Rory said breaking Lorelai's thoughts. "We'll see you Friday."

As Rory hung up the phone Taylor stormed out of the market. "Are you loitering?" he demanded.

"Uh, no," Lorelai said quickly, "we were just admiring your lettuce. It's nice and green." Taylor looked at her in disbelief. "I was thinking of maybe getting it, as a gift, for my father."

"That's an abnormal gift," Taylor scoffed as he straightened his cardigan.

"Yes, well," Lorelai began, "I've always been one for antidisestablishmentarianism." Rory stared at her mom and Lorelai shrugged.

"You should get him a nice collectors plate," Taylor suggested, "or perhaps one of those little collectors spoons."

"Hey, there's a thought," Lorelai said sarcastically looking at Rory, who raised her eyebrows. Lorelai turned back to Taylor. "We've got to get going, thanks for the ideas though."

The bell on Luke's door jangled as Lorelai and Rory walked in. Jess looked up from behind the counter and smiled as they approached. "Hey," he said, then leaned across the counter and gave Rory a quick kiss, "coffee?"

"Yes please," Lorelai responded.

Rory smiled, "to go."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "me or the coffee?"

"Both," Rory replied breezily. "We're going shopping for my grandfather, so we need to the coffee to go, you know, with us."

Jess nodded, "Okay, and me?"

"I would like you to come with us Friday to his birthday dinner."

"Sure," Jess said putting their coffees in front of them.

"You'll have to dress up," Lorelai added.

"Okay," Jess said.

"Great," Rory exclaimed with a smile. She moved a bit as Lorelai nudged her. "We have to go."

"Okay," Jess said. "See you later?"

"Absolutely," Rory said leaning over the counter and kissing him. "Bye."

"Bye." Jess turned towards Lorelai, "Bye Lorelai."

"Bye Jess."

Lorelai and Rory walked out of the diner and to the jeep as Jess watched them. They climbed inside and placed their coffee in the beverage holders before buckling up and pulling away from the curb.


	11. Knocking on your soundproof walls

****

Title: Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Shakira, Dashboard Dancers, any coffee shops in malls in Hartford, the monkey lamp, The New York Times, The Osbournes, or the band Jonny Was  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

****

Chapter Nine:  
Knocking On Your ------- Soundproof Walls...

"How about that Shakira Dashboard Dancer?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

Rory stared at her mother in disbelief, "You can't be serious." The two were sitting at a small coffee shop in a mall in Hartford.

"Why not?" Lorelai questioned. "She shakes her hips to the bumps in the road." Lorelai shimmied in her seat.

"Mom, stop."

"Okay, fine," Lorelai stilled. "So, not the dashboard dancer. He was admiring our monkey lamp, I could get him one of those."

Rory rolled her eyes and sighed, "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Sure," Lorelai said pulling it out of her purse. Rory took it and began dialing a number. "Calling the little mister?"

Rory glared at her mother until someone picked up on the other end of the line. "Hi Grandma," Rory greeted cheerfully. She paused a moment, listening. "Yes, well, I'm sorry if I'm being a pest." She paused again, cut off. "Oh no, no, no I'm not calling to cancel. No, he's still coming with us." She paused again, "No, not Dean. Listen Grandma I was calling to ask if you think Grandpa would like a subscription to the New York Times for his birthday?" Lorelai's interest was piqued at this exchange. "Yes I can hold on a moment," Rory said. It was barely even a moment before she was listening again, her eyes lighting up, "Really? That's great. Thanks Grandma, see you Friday." Rory hung up and grinned.

"Yay! We have a gift!" Lorelai said happily.

Rory's smile lessened. "No," she said slowly. "I have a gift. You still need one."

"Darn," Lorelai said frowning. "What would Kelly get Ozzy?"

"I don't know, but lets get out of here," Rory said standing up.

"Fine."

One their way out Rory spotted a beautiful Navajo blanket in shades of brown. She pointed it out, "Look, mom, you should get grandpa that." They moved closer to it and reached out to touch it. "It's handmade, and pretty."

"But it's itchy," Lorelai pouted, "and would Kelly buy it for Ozzy?"

"Grandpa's not Ozzy so just buy it so we can go."

"Fine, but I want to stop at one more place before we go," Lorelai said taking the blanket up to the counter.


	12. Did Everything Change When You Left Me?

****

**Title: **Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Shakira Dashboard Dancers or Jeep.  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

****

Chapter Twelve:  
Did Everything Change When You Left Me?

The Shakira Dashboard Dancer wobbled back forth inside the Jeep as the vehicle lurched to a halt outside the Gilmore household. Lorelai and Rory extricated themselves from the vehicle, Lorelai carrying a large bag that held the blanket she'd bought. "I'm going to go to Luke's and get some coffee," Lorelai said, "want to come?"

"Maybe I'll come down later, but right now I want to get on the internet and look at getting grandpa's subscription." Rory replied.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then huh?" Lorelai joked.

Rory rolled her eyes and reached out, "I'll take your bag in for you."

"Thanks honey," Lorelai said handing the bag to her.

Rory walked up the steps of the porch and into the house as Lorelai turned and began the trek towards Luke. Lorelai pushed the door open and hurried into the diner, ignoring the bell on the door. The diner was empty and Luke was nowhere in sight, however Jess was sitting on a stool behind the counter reading. He looked up when the bell rang and immediately marked his page and rose when he saw it was Lorelai. He reached behind him and grabbed a mug as he slid off the stool and shoved the paperback into his back pocket. He grabbed the coffee pot and made his way to the counter. "Lorelai," he greeted as he turned over the mug and poured some coffee into it.

"Jess," Lorelai returned the greeting as she slipped onto the stool. She cupped the coffee in her hands and took a deep breath, smiling.

"Did you guys have a good shopping trip?"

"Yes we did," Lorelai said. She took a sip of coffee before continuing. "I bought a Shakira Dashboard Dancer for the jeep and a brown woven blanket for my father."

Jess nodded, "Huh."

"What?"

"Shakira huh?"

"Yeah. She's in the outfit from 'Wherever, Whenever.' Do you have a problem with Shakira?"

"Well, not especially. She can dance, and she's a decent singer. I guess it's just the lyrics."

"So objection I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention," Lorelai sang slightly off key.

"Oh please stop," Jess requested putting his hands over his ears.

"Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal," Lorelai sang.

Jess put his hands on the counter, "If I give you food will you shut up?"

"Objections I'm tired of this triangle," Lorelai started to sing again before stopping abruptly and perking up even more, "Food? What kind of food?"

"Well, Luke made a pie before he left, it should be cool enough to eat now."

"Bring on the pie." Jess disappeared into the kitchen emerging moments later with two pieces of pie and a glass of milk. He set on piece in front of Lorelai then pulled his stool up across from her and sat down with his slice of pie. Lorelai stuck her fork into the pie brought it up, shoveling a forkful of the pastry into her mouth. "Mmm," she mumbled around a mouthful of pie. She swallowed. "This is fantastic."

"Yeah it is pretty good," Jess agreed eating a bite.

"So where did Luke go?"

"He went to Hartford to pick up Rachel." Lorelai began choking and pounded on her chest. "Are you okay?" Jess asked looking at her concerned.

Lorelai finally managed to dislodge the pie. "Yeah, I'm good. So, Rachel's back?"

"I guess so," Jess said looking down at his pie with a smirk.

Rory was on her way to Luke's to meet her mom when she spotted Dean outside of the market working on a display. She stopped abruptly and watched him a moment before steeling herself and walking forward. As she neared he looked up and saw her approach.

"Hi," she said when she neared.

"Hi," Dean said turning to her. "So, Can I help you with anything?"

"No, just heading to Luke's."

"To see Jess?"

"Uh no, I mean he'll probably be there, but I'm not going to see him, but if I do, see him that is, then that's okay too."

"I should hope so, you are dating after all."

"How did you?" Rory trailed off. Dean gave her a look. "Miss Patty, right."

"So, coffee?"

"Now? Us?"

"No, I meant, 'are you going to Luke's for coffee?'" Dean clarified.

"Oh," Rory said sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm meeting mom."

"Oh. Well, see you around."

"Yeah, I guess so." Rory starting walking towards Luke's again.

"Rory?" Dean called. She turned towards him tilting her head questioningly. "Is he treating you right?"

Rory smiled slightly, "Yeah, he is."

"Good," Dean said turning back to his work.

Rory smiled a bit and turned, continuing towards Luke's.


	13. Did Everything Change When You Made It T...

****

Title: Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_,   
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...  
**Thanks: **Thanks to the lovely **_Roxy_** for helping me work out some kinks in the bookstore logic. Roxy, I'd throw you a party next to your name but I don't think ff.net would like that much.

****

Chapter Thirteen:  
Did Everything Change When You Made It To The Top?

Lorelai and Jess turned toward the sound of the bell when it jingled announcing Rory's arrival. "Wow, empty," she commented before moving to sit at the counter with them. Jess got off of his stool and met her halfway over the counter for a kiss before getting her some coffee. Rory noticed the half empty plates in front of them. "You're having pie! I want pie."

Jess smiled and set her coffee in front of her, "Want the rest of mine?"

"Sure." Jess pushed the rest of his pie towards her. Rory picked up the fork and took a bite. "Mm, this is good pie."

Lorelai pushed her empty pie plate away from her. "I better head over to the Inn and check on things. I'll see you later honey." She rested a hand on Rory's shoulder.

Rory looked up at her, "Bye Mom."

"Bye Lorelai," Jess chimed in.

"Bye Jess," Lorelai said before walking out the door.

Rory turned back around and faced Jess. "So."

"So," Jess repeated. "This party for your grandfather. I got him something, I mean, it's not much but it was the best I could do on such short notice. I was lucky to even find it today on break." He pulled a hardcover book out from under the counter and set it in front of Rory.

"_Ernest Hemingway on Writing_," Rory read off of the cover. "He'll like that a lot Jess. Where'd you find it?"

"This used bookstore I found in Hamden," Jess answered as the bell over the door rang, signaling the arrival of customers. Jess looked up and saw Kirk sit down at a table. 

"Really?" Rory mused. She looked over her shoulder, "Hi Kirk."

"Hi Rory, Jess"

"Be right back," Jess said before walking over to Kirk with an order pad. "What can I get you Kirk?"

"I'll take a grilled cheese sandwich, cut into points, an order of fries and a Cherry Coke." Kirk replied. Jess started to walk away. "Oh, Jess, could I have a side of potato salad too?" Kirk asked.

"Coming right up, Kirk."

Rory picked up the book gingerly and examined it. "He'll love it Jess." She smiled at Jess who shyly returned the gesture. "What were you doing in Hamden anyways?"

"I had to pick something up." Jess passed the order on to Caesar in the kitchen.

"What?"

Jess leaned on the counter and looked over at Kirk, whom was looking alertly out the window. "I'd rather not say in present company," Jess said quietly.

"Oh, does this have to do with Wa-?" Rory started to ask before Jess cut her off.

"Yes."

"Pay?"

"Yes. Don't tell anyone though, I trust you."

Rory smiled, "I won't." Jess walked over to Kirk and gave him his Cherry Coke. When he returned Rory looked up at him mischievously. "Will you take me some time?"

"Sure I will," Jess said with a grin.

"What's the name of this place anyways?"

"Books and Company."

"Oh."

There was a comfortable lull in conversation until the phone rang. Jess picked it up, "Luke's Diner." He paused listening. "Okay hold on, I'll go check." He set the phone on the counter and looked at Rory. "I've got to run upstairs and look for something real quick, will you keep an eye on the place?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Jess took off up the stairs and a moment later Caesar came out from the kitchen with Kirk's order.

Rory jumped off of her stool. "Here, I'll take it Caesar."

"Thank you, Rory." He handed her the plate and went back into the kitchen.

Rory walked over to Kirk and set his food in front of him, "Here you go, Kirk. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Rory."

Rory started to head back to her stool when the bell rang again and two women walked into the diner. "I'll be with you in just a moment folks," Rory said, "have a seat." She walked up to the counter and grabbed Jess' order pad and pen before walking over to the new customers.

"Welcome, what can I get you today?"

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries, thank you." said the woman on the right. Rory jotted it down and began to speak when she was interrupted by the second woman.

"I'll take a BLT, no mayo, and some macaroni salad."

"What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"I'll take a lemonade," said the first woman.

"I'll take a coke," said the second woman.

"Coming right up," Rory said going back behind the counter. She gave Caesar the order before getting the ladies drinks and delivering them to their table.

She was walking back to the counter when Jess came back downstairs with a piece of paper. He walked over to the phone and picked it back up. "You there?" Apparently the person on the other end replied because Jess began reading off of the paper. "Gate 20, in half an hour." He listened a moment. "You're welcome, and I'll tell her. Bye." He hung up and turned to Rory, "Luke said to tell you that you were doing a good job."

"Oh, he could hear me?"

"I guess so."

"What's he doing anyways?"

"Picking up Rachel from the airport."

"Oh," Rory said, "Oh! Does mom-?"

He cut her off, "Yes, Lorelai knows."

"Oh. How'd she take it?"

"She choked on her pie."


	14. Today, I Don’t Know Why

****

Title: Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_, Jeep or Back To The Future.  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

****

Chapter Fourteen:  
Today, I Don't Know Why

"Mom are you almost ready?" Rory called up the stairs.

"What do you mean almost ready?" Lorelai called back, "We don't have to leave for at least another hour."

"Well I thought it'd be nice to be on time for once since it is Grandpa's birthday," Rory explained. "Plus we still have to go to the diner and pick up Jess and coffee."

"Coffee?" Lorelai poked her head around the corner.

"Yes, coffee." Rory glanced at her watch, "If you're down here in 5 minutes we might be able to sit and have a cup at Luke's before we go."

"I'll be right down" Lorelai spun and hurried away.

Five minutes later, on the dot, Lorelai came stampeding down the stairs. She was wearing a nice lavender dress that came to just below her knees. It was sleeveless, with thin spaghetti-like straps. Dark purple piping separated the top part of the dress from the bottom part of the dress just under her chest. However, fashion is not the point here, the point is she was wearing a nice lavender dress that came to just below her knees as she came stampeding down the stairs. From this one can also deduct that she was wearing the same nice lavender dress that came to just below her knees when she misjudged a step, lost her balance and began to fall backwards. She flailed her arms wildly trying to regain her balance but only succeeded in over correcting and tumbling lung first into a chair. Thereby knocking the wind out of her with a "Oomph."

There was a snicker to her left and she looked to the side to see Rory clad in a matching green dress. At least it could be matching except that Rory's had short sleeves as opposed to straps, and hers fell just above her knee. Rory's hand fluttered to her mouth as she attempted to stifle a giggle.

Lorelai pulled herself up and glared at her daughter. She straightened her dress, "That was not funny."

"Yes it was."

"Devil child."

"Let's go, Oh Graceful One," Rory said before turning and walking out the door. Lorelai sighed and followed her. The took the Jeep to Luke's and parked nearby. They walked side by side up to the door and entered the diner.

Luke looked up from is spot behind the counter, "You're early."

"We thought we'd have a cup of coffee before we left," Rory said.

"Okay," Luke said. He turned and grabbed two mugs from behind him and set them in front of the Gilmores.

Lorelai looked from the mug to Rory, whom looked back, and back at the mug, "Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah" Luke said with a shrug. He began pouring their coffee. Lorelai and Rory continued to look at him strangely, "I guess I'm just tired."

"Uh huh," Lorelai said bringing the mug to her lips and taking a long sip.

The storage room door swung open and Jess emerged. He was looking down, wiping his hands on a rag, "Luke I'm going to go get ready." He looked up and noticed the Gilmores. "Am I running late?" He asked as he set the rag under the counter.

"No, we're just running early," Rory said with a grin. "Go get ready."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jess pushed the curtain aside and dashed up the stairs. Luke excused himself to the kitchen.

Only moments after Luke had entered the kitchen Lorelai jumped up. Rory looked up at her startled, "What in the world are you doing?"

Lorelai reached for the hood that was covering a plate of muffins and bagels, "Bagel hockey."

Rory got up and began moving things around on the counter. She grabbed two nearby spoons and slid on toward the other end. "Ready?" she asked her mom.

Lorelai moved a napkin dispenser off the counter and took the spoon Rory had slid down the counter, "Ready." She set a bagel on the counter and used her spoon to aim it towards Rory. She flicked the spoon and sent the bagel flying down the counter. Rory used quick reflexes to return the serve and send it back to Lorelai. Lorelai twisted to get the right angle for the shot but ended up hitting the bagel too wide, and smack into Luke's chest as he was coming out the kitchen door. Both Lorelai and Rory's jaws dropped, and their hands moved up to cover them. Luke looked down at the bagel, which had dropped on the floor, in disdain. Lorelai giggled, "I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't mean it." Luke looked at her then at the bagel. He bent over to pick it up. Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other then turned their attention back to Luke. Luke looked at the bagel, then at Lorelai. He then did something no one would have bet on.

Luke pulled his arm back and let the bagel fly at Lorelai. "What in the world are you doing?" Rachel asked from the stairway. Three pairs of eyes turned to here, the owner of one made a slight noise as a bagel hit her head.

"Just giving Lorelai back her bagel," Luke answered. Rory giggled and Lorelai glared at Luke, then at Rory.

"Okay," Rachel said slowly. "Did you know your nephew has a date?"

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, "I saw him getting ready and asked what he was doing. He said he was getting ready to go out. I assume he meant on a date, or maybe a hook-up is what they call it now."

"Booty call," Lorelai interjected.

"Huh?" Luke, Rachel and Rory chorused.

"They call it a booty call. Hook-up is so 80's," Lorelai explained.

Rachel shook her head lightly, as if clearing it out, and turned back to Luke, "I asked him where and with who and he wouldn't answer, he said it was none of my business."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Lorelai cut him off, "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm sure it's harmless, and probably none of your business either, but harmless none the less."

Luke glared at Lorelai, but once again before he could say anything he was interrupted. This time by Jess coming down the stairs. "I'm heading out," he said to Luke. Lorelai, Rory and Luke stood, stunned at the change in Jess. He was actually wearing dress pants and a nice shirt. He reached around the counter and pulled out a gift. "Hello," he said looking at Luke, "Anybody home? McFly?"

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

Jess looked at her with a raised eyebrow and opened his mouth. "Go," Luke said interrupting him, "Have a good time."

This seemed to snap everyone out of their daze. Lorelai snorted, "Good time? HA!" She turned and looked at Jess, "If you find out how, let me know."

Jess nodded, "Bye Luke."

"Bye Luke," Lorelai said before heading cheerfully out the door.

Jess joined Rory and smiled at her shyly, "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled back, "looking sharp."

"Thanks."

"Bye Luke," Rory said as she took Jess's hand and they walked out of the diner together.

"Huh," Luke semi-grunted.

"So, Jess and Rory," Rachel commented, "and you all knew all along and played with my head."

"Yep, pretty much," Luke said.

Rachel sighed and went back upstairs.


	15. I Don’t Know Why

****

Title: Soundproof  
**Author: **Bent137  
**Disclaimer: **I own very little, ergo I do not own the show _Gilmore Girls_.  
**Spoilers: **Um, May contain scenes and characters and references not seen in Season One.  
**Authors Note: **Sequel to Single Again, I recommend reading it first. Literati, possibly other ships thrown in for Lorelai and Lane. Titles come from a song, "Soundproof" by Jonny Was...

This is the last chapter. I've lost interest and it's getting lengthy and starting not to make sense so I'm wrapping it up here. However it is a super long chapter so that should soften the blow. Thanks to Teri for helping me get from A to B... to C, to D, to E, to F, to G.

****

Chapter Fifteen:  
I Don't Know Why

"Are you ready for this?" Rory asked Jess. They were standing on the stoop in front of the elder Gilmore's door.

"Yeah I'm ready," Jess replied.

"I'm kind of scared to go in," Lorelai said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Listen," Lorelai gestured to the house. The three were silent a moment listening to the sounds of people talking and laughing. "We're late, we might as well have shown up in our bathing suits."

Rory shot a confused glance at her mother, "Okay." She reached out and rang the doorbell. A moment later the clickety-clack of sharp heels on the floor could be heard nearing the door. The door swung open revealing Emily.

"Well there you are! It's about time, come in, come in," Emily said stepping back.

"Hi Mom," Lorelai said as she entered.

Rory entered right behind her, "Hello Grandma."

"Lorelai, Rory," Emily nodded at each in acknowledgment. Emily turned to Jess, "You must be Rory's friend." Emily straightened her lips into a thin line and looked Jess up and down.

"Hello Ma'am," Jess held out his hand, "I'm Jess Mariano." Emily took his hand and shook it once then dropped it. Jess pulled his hand back slowly and rocked on his feet. He gestured to the gift in his hand, "I have gift here for Mr. Gilmore, where would you like it?"

Emily gave him a tight smile, "There's a table in the dining room."

"I'll show you," Rory said. She held up her and Lorelai's wrapped gifts, "I have to take these anyways."

"Thank you, Rory," Emily said. She turned to Lorelai, "Lorelai dear, will you please come with me? Mrs. Pratchett has been asking after you."

"Okay, Mom," Lorelai began following the older woman, glancing over her shoulder at Jess and Rory.

Rory turned and led Jess into the dining room. They spotted a table piled high with gifts easily and added theirs to the bounty. Jess surveyed the brightly wrapped packages, "Wow, you're grandfather is really pulling in some haul."

"Yeah, he's well respected. So, want to go meet him?"

"Actually, I kind of have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay," Rory responded.

"Um, where is it?" Jess asked, looking around.

"Oh," Rory said, she spun and began walking towards the hall. Jess followed her. "You just go down here to this hall." Rory stopped at the end of the front hall opposite the door and gestured to a doorway to her left. She turned and faced Jess. "It's the third door on your left. I'm going to go find my mom. Find me when you're done?"

"Sure." Rory smiled at him and walked away. Jess made his way down the hall and opened the third door on his left. What awaited him was not a bathroom, but a library. He paused just inside the door, letting his eyes run over the mahogany bookcases and leather bindings. His hand slipped off the doorknob and he stepped further into the room. The heavy door swung shut and clicked quietly into place behind him. He approached a nearby bookshelf with curiosity and began studying the spines of the books. When his eyes rested upon a title he recognized, and revered, he gently un-shelved the book and opened it carefully. He skimmed the words on the page and became caught up in the fictional world. So caught up in fact he did not hear the door reopen or notice there was another person in the room until said person cleared his throat. Jess turned, startled, and found Rory's grandfather behind him.

"May I ask what you are doing in here?" Richard asked.

Jess could see why Rory said he was respected. He had an aura about him that seemed to command and deserve it. "I was just admiring your collection," Jess replied.

"Oh," Richard said, softening a little. "It is something isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

Richard noticed the book in his hand. "What have you there?"

"The Sun Also Rises."

"Ah, Hemingway."

"Yes," Jess nodded, "He's one of my favorite authors."

"Yes, yes, mine too," Richard confided. "Who else do you enjoy?"

"Jane Austin, The Bronte Sisters, I also have a sort of guilty pleasure with Stephen King."

"Ah, a very good selection. Even Stephen King, he's very successful and well-written. You have similar taste as my granddaughter. You should meet her, Mr.?" Richard trailed off realizing he did not know Jess' name.

"Mariano," Jess completed for him, "Jess Mariano."

"Very nice to meet you Jess."

"Likewise sir."

"As I was saying, you should meet my granddaughter, Rory."

"I already have sir."

"Really?" Richard asked, rather confused.

"Yes, I'm here with her, and Lorelai too. I live in Stars Hollow."

"So you're the friend she brought," Richard asked, slightly suspicious.

"Yes, sir."

"Just what is your relationship with my granddaughter?"

"We've been very good friends since I arrived in town. Only recently we began dating."

"Rory never told me she was dating anyone."

"She didn't?" Jess was puzzled. "Perhaps she intended to tell you tonight, when she could introduce me to you."

"Perhaps," Richard said.

"So what are your plans for the future, Jess?"

"Well, I'm really not entirely sure yet."

"Really."

"See, my father wasn't really, well, he was kind of low class."

"I see."

"I don't want to be like him, I want to be better. Especially now I'm with Rory."

"Uh huh."

"I've been thinking about college," Jess admitted, "even Rory doesn't know that yet. I don't think I could get into anything more than a state college though, maybe not even that."

"Why not?"

"I used to get into a lot of trouble at school, play pranks, skip class."

"Do you still?"

"No, I met Rory and wanted to change. She's very inspirational."

Richard smiled, "Yes, she is that."

"Plus there's the money. I don't know where my dad is. My mom has trouble even paying her rent. I don't make enough working and Luke can't afford it. I've applied for some scholorships, but I haven't heard yet."

"Well that's a good first step. What schools have you applied to?"

"Capital Community College and the University of Hartford."

"I see," Richard said. They were interrupted by a door opening, not the door they had both come through, but one on the other side of the room. Emily stood in the doorway.

"There you are," she said. "Dinners being served so we're all moving to the dining room."

"Thank you Emily," Richard said. "We'll be right there." Emily left and shut the door behind her. Richard turned to Jess. "Shall we?"

"Actually, I was looking for the bathroom when I found this place. Can you tell me where it is?"

"Ah yes, just out the door and up one more room."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The two men parted ways, each heading for an opposite door. Jess turned suddenly, "Sir?"

"Yes?" Richard asked turning around.

"How did I rank?"

"Excuse me?"

"On your little interrogation."

"Oh," Richard nodded, "better than her last boyfriend." With that both men exited the room smiling.

While Jess was getting the third degree from Richard, Lorelai was receiving similar treatment from Rory. Rory had found her mother, predictably, near the drinks. She subtly pulled Lorelai aside for a heart to heart. "So mom, Rachel's back." Rory stated.

"Yes, I saw."

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware I had to think anything about it."

"Come on, Jess told me you practically choked to death when he told you Luke was picking her up, and the way you were teasing her at the diner. You're jealous."

"I am not," Lorelai daintily sipped her drink. "Besides, what would I be jealous about?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "You're jealous that she's back with her whole history with Luke. You're jealous she even has a history with Luke. You don't want her to be here to get back together with Luke because you want to be with Luke yourself."

"Please," Lorelai snorted and looked around the room for an escape, but found none less threatening than the situation she was currently in. "I'm not worried about her and Luke getting back together." Rory stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not," Lorelai protested. Rory tilted her head and Lorelai groaned. "Fine, maybe a little," Lorelai conceded.

"Aha!"

"In an abstract way."

"Well don't worry too much about it mom, I don't think they'll be getting back together."

"Why not?" Lorelai questioned.

"Did you see the way he was teasing her too? He's obvious got eyes for you."

"Got eyes for me?" Lorelai delicately wrinkled her nose. "Sounds gross and like a health hazard."

Just then Emily tapped a butter knife against her glass in the middle of the room. "Attention everyone," Emily began. Everyone quieted and turned to her. "Dinner will be served in a moment, so if we could all just make our way to the dining room and find our seats that would be wonderful thank you." The herd of guests began slowly shuffling that way as Emily approached the girls. "Lorelai, Rory, have you seen Richard?"

"No Grandma," Rory answered.

"Last I saw him he was headed towards the bathroom," Lorelai added.

"Fantastic," Emily went to move away but stopped. "Rory, where's your friend?"

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed looking around. "I showed him to the bathroom some time ago and haven't seen him yet."

Emily nodded, "You girls head to the table and I'll see if I can find them both down that way." The three parted ways, Lorelai and Rory joining the back of the group headed into the dining room. At the doorway Rory glanced over her shoulder to see Emily opening a door. Rory was already through the doorway and out of earshot when Emily spoke.

Once everyone was at the table Emily called for the salad to be brought in. Lorelai, Rory, Jess and often Richard ate in silence as the other guests socialized. Richard sat at the head of the table, with Emily directly across from him at the opposite end. To Richard's right was Lorelai, to his left was Rory, on her left was Jess. It wasn't until the main course was brought out and the other guests were complimenting Emily on her wonderful chef that one of the Gilmore girls spoke. "Happy birthday Grandpa," Rory said quietly, smiling at him.

"Why thank you Rory," Richard answered with a smile.

"Yeah, happy birthday Dad," Lorelai added.

"Thank you Lorelai." Richard went back to eating and they were all silent for a few more moments.

"Oh, Grandpa, this is my good friend Jess," Rory said introducing the two.

"Sir," Jess said with a nod.

"I believe we've met," Richard commented, "It is, however, nice to be formally introduced."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up and she glanced at Rory. Rory looked between Jess and Richard confused. "Where did you meet?"

"I got lost trying to find the bathroom," Jess explained.

"It would seem you missed a door in your direction's Rory," Richard commented. "I, however, directed him to it."

"Thank you again sir," Jess said. Lorelai looked from Jess to Rory to Richard.

"Thank you for that Grandpa," Rory said. She paused, and seemed about to say more but Emily interrupted with desert and the moment was lost.

After dessert was cleared from the table, Richard began to open his gifts. He received many great things, the latest gadgets, gift certificates, passes to an associates private box at Yankee Stadium. It wasn't until the end, when there were 3 simple gifts left on the table, that Lorelai, Rory and Jess realized he had not reached theirs. Richard began by picking up a small white envelope. He opened it and found inside Rory's gift. "Thank you very much, Rory," Richard said. "My current subscription is about to run out."

"I know," Rory said with a grin.

"Really?"

"I called Grandma," Rory explained.

"Oh, well thank you." Richard carefully set the subscription aside and picked up Lorelai's gift. He tore carefully at the cheery paper covered with balloons and revealed the blanket Lorelai had bought him. "This is beautiful Lorelai, thank you."

Lorelai smiled, "I thought you'd like it." On the opposite side of the table Rory rolled her eyes.

"It looks itchy," Emily proclaimed.

"I think it's charming," another woman proclaimed.

"It may be charming, but it still looks itchy."

"I think it is kind of itchy, Mom," Lorelai said.

"Well, why on earth would you buy your father an itchy blanket, Lorelai?"

"Because I want to see him suffer?" Lorelai questioned sarcastically.

Emily made a noise of disapproval. "Actually, Grandma," Rory interjected, "It's a hand made Navaho blanket."

"Really?" Richard questioned.

"It sure is Dad," Lorelai added.

"It would go good in your office Richard," added one of his male business associates.

"Quite right," Richard said thoughtfully.

"Plus," Lorelai added, "If you got stuck at the office you could use it to keep warm in an emergency."

"Very true. I think that's exactly where it will go," Richard said. He set the blanket aside and picked up the last gift, Jess'. He carefully pulled off the wallpaper revealing the book. "_Ernest Hemingway on Writing" _he read the title, then looked at Jess. "Thank you Jess, this is fantastic."

"You're welcome sir."

After the gifts were all unwrapped and all of the guests, except Lorelai, Rory and Jess of course, were gone. The Gilmore girls, and guest, were attempting to make their way towards the door. Richard caught Lorelai and Rory and paused them for a conversation while in the other room Emily cornered Jess.

"Lorelai, Rory, I was so glad you could come," Richard smiled at them.

"It was no problem Dad," Lorelai said.

"Thank you very much for your gift Lorelai, it was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome Dad. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have to visit the ladies room before we leave."

"Very well, Lorelai, it will give Rory and I a chance to talk."

Rory smiled at her mother and at her Grandfather as Lorelai walked off. Richard smiled back, "So, Rory, when were you planning on telling me that you and Jess are dating?"

Rory paled. "How did you find out?"

"Jess told me. We both had assumed you would tell me when you introduced us, but as you know, that wasn't the case. So my question is why?"

Rory looked down, "Well, I saw how you acted with Dean, and I didn't want a repeat of that with Jess. I don't like when we fight." Rory looked up at him. "I planned on telling you once I'd gauged your initial reaction to him, that way I could find a way to ease into it."

"I see, so you're not ashamed of him?"

"No!" Rory protested. "Why would I be?"

"I don't know. Really, Rory, I don't. He's a wonderful young man. We had a very pleasant conversation in the library and I fully approve of him. No offence, but I think he's better than Dean."

Rory stiffened a little, "You do realize I don't need your approval right?" Richard looked taken aback. "But I do want it," Rory finished.

In the other room Emily's lips were pursed as though she had tasted something sour. "So, Jess is it?"

"Yes ma'am," Jess responded.

"So, Jess, what are your intentions with my granddaughter?"

"My intentions?"

"Yes, your intentions, are they honorable? After all, you are the same hoodlum who broke my granddaughter's arm."

"Mrs. Gilmore, I assure you that my intentions are honorable. That accident was just that, an accident. I would never do anything to deliberately hurt Rory."

"So is there something going on between the two of you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. Now if you don't mind, Lorelai and Rory are waiting for me, so I think it's time I go find them." Jess turned and began walking out of the room. Emily followed him. Rory and Richard both turned to them when they entered the room. "Are we interrupting something?" Jess asked.

"No, it's fine young man, I believe we're done," Richard said looking down to Rory.

"Yeah," Rory agreed, "We're done." Jess drew closer and Rory wrapped an arm around him.

"Jess, it was very nice to meet you," Richard held out his hand.

Jess took his hand and shook it, "It was nice to meet you as well sir." Emily watched the exchange warily.

Lorelai came up to the group and smiled. "Ready to go guys?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Thank you for coming everyone," Richard said.

"Yes, thank you for coming Lorelai, Rory," Emily said. Rory and Lorelai exchanged looks.

"Bye Mom, Dad," Lorelai said as she opened the door.

"Bye Grandma," Rory said as she hugged her. "Bye Grandpa," Rory said as she hugged him. She joined Lorelai at the door.

"Ma'am, sir," Jess said nodding at them, "it was nice to meet you both, thank you for letting me join in the festivities."

"You're welcome," Richard said. "You all have a safe drive back." With that the two groups parted and the door was shut between them, and therein on our story.


End file.
